The Street Where Kagu Lives
by Fudgefeather
Summary: Kuni decides that he's going to pay Kagu a visit... But for now, looks like he's just going to be stuck on the street where she lives... Not that he's bothered by this. KuniXKagu; twoshot; songfic to "The Street Where You Live" and "Show Me".


**AN: So, here's a little KuniXKagu fanfic~ I actually like this couple, although I do not know why... Meh. Anyway, I probably would have continued writing just AmmyXWaka and KyuubiXYami, but Patch444 has been telling me for a while that I should write a KuniXKagu fanfic, so I did. THIS IS THEREFORE DEDICATED TO YOU, PATCH. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Anyway, I had this idea while watching My Fair Lady last night... There were various other songs that gave me ideas for stories (You'll probably see two of them later if you watch the Okami category), but this one was the one I felt like writing the most. At least, that I would post right away... It's a songfic to "On the Street Where You Live" and "Show Me"... Unfortunately, you have to wait until chapter two for the latter. Words in italics are the song lyrics... which were altered a tiny bit to make sense for the game. XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Kuni could not believe he was about to do this. No way. He was a coward and he knew it, even though he'd never admit it. And now, he was about to do the stupidest, bravest, and scariest thing he had ever done in his life.<p>

His whole body trembling as he held a bunch of flowers, he knocked on the playhouse door. While waiting for someone, anyone really, to answer, he began, as if for almost no reason, to sing. Even Kuni did not know WHY he started to sing; perhaps he just thought it would calm his nerves, nerves that were racing faster than Kazegami.

"_Wh-when she mentioned how her aunt bit off the spoon, she completely 'done me in'_," he started, recalling one of Kagu's stories she had told him and all his friend. Oh yes, she had done him in… he was going to die of nervousness… "_and my heart went on a journey to the moon… when she told me of her father and the sake!_"

Kuni paused; he wondered why his heart would travel to Kurow's home in the first place… Something sounded a bit off at the end, too… Too late now. He knocked again, hoping someone would answer now. "_And I never saw a more enchanting farce… then when she shouted,_" at him, he recalled, "_move your bloomin'-_"

The door flew open, and he stopped abruptly; goodness knows what anyone would've thought if he finished _that_ line… Unfortunately for him, it was a stagehand, and not the one he was waiting for. "Um…" he said, sweat beading on his forehead. "I-I-I-is Kagu in?"

"Who should I say is calling…?" the stagehand asked, raising an eyebrow. Kuni was really sweating now. "U-um… I-I-I'm K-Kuni… If sh-she doesn't remember me, t-tell her… I-I was one of M-Mutt's partners… and the one who w-was snickering at her… Until she used her Miko powers on me…"

The stagehand winced, as if to show Kuni how much he felt the boy's pain. Kuni blushed none the less; it wasn't really a pleasant experience. "…Yes sir…"

"A-and will you give her these?" Kuni asked, flushing redder than Kurow's scarf and holding up the bundle of flowers. "Yes, sir. Would you like to come in? A play is on, but you could wait in the hall."

Kuni broke out into a sweat once again. _G-go inside… Kagu's house… Well, the playhouse, but still…_ He began backing away, shaking his head and waving his hands. "No, thank you." That sounded impolite… Oh great. "I-I want to drink in the street where she lives."

That, he thought, wincing internally, had GOT to be one of the worst excuses he had ever heard. "Yes, sir…" the stagehand said, backing away and closing the door. Just his miserable, miserable luck. He walked away from the playhouse, depression clouds bursting over his head. He looked up and sighed. "_I have often walked down this street before,_" he sang, trying to calm his nerves yet again. It was true; he had found himself visiting this street in Sei'An City a lot recently… "_But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before…All at once I am several stories high!_"

He wondered briefly if this was how Kurow felt, floating around almost all the time. "_Knowing I'm on the street where you live~_"

Yes, it did feel wonderful here, if he thought about it… "_Are there cherry trees in the heart of town? Can you hear a lark in any other part of town? Does enchantment pour out of every door? No, it's just on the street where you live!_"

Of course, Kuni knew all too well that there were sections of Sei'An with many more cherry trees than this, and that larks were rare in any part of the city… But yet, he did have to admit, this was the only house (granted, it was a playhouse) that had enchantment in the whole of Sei'An… as well as a huge basement dungeon thing…

"_And oh! The towering feeling! Knowing somehow you are near~_" he sang, arms spreading wide in from the sheer power he felt behind these words. "_The overpowering feeling~ That any second you may appear~_"

His arms drew nearer so that he was practically hugging himself. A mother and daughter passed by, staring at this odd boy singing right in front of the playhouse. Granted, it was a rather odd sight, but Kuni was really getting into it. It irked him that people could not understand why he was singing. "_People stop and stare, they don't bother me! For there's no where else in Nippon I'd rather be!_" he sang, shaking his fist at the mother and daughter duo as they hurried off somewhere else to escape from this "Horridly weird boy."

"_Let the time go by~ I don't care if I, can be here on the street where you live~_" he finished, smiling pleasantly, eyes closed and arms spread. …And then the playhouse door reopened. "Sir? I'm terribly sorry sir, Kagu isn't in the mood to see anyone."

The whole atmosphere of joy Kuni just had shattered in two seconds flat. "E-eh?"

"At the moment, ever again."

"But why? She's a wonderful actress and very beautiful and why just why?" Kuni wailed, throwing himself on the ground in despair. "So I've been told sir. Are there any further messages?" the stagehand asked, looking rather shocked by Kuni's reaction. "…Tell her I'll wait…"

"But it might be days, weeks before she gets out of her mood!" the stagehand cried. "I think I'll be happier here, though," Kuni said, standing back up and dusting himself off with a rather flushed look on his face. The stagehand stared, jaw slacking, before waving a hand and going back inside. Trying to regain confidence, Kuni started humming again, than singing.

"_People stop and stare, they don't bother me,_" he sang as the mother and daughter duo rushed past again, still giving him queer looks. "_For there's no where else on earth that I would rather be~ Let the time go by~ I don't care if I~ Can be here on the street where you live~!_"

Smiling immensely, he turned back to the playhouse… Yes, he would wait. However long it took.

…The new record for "longest time to wait for your lady to open the door and see you" became one second.


End file.
